


Across The Equator

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [29]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, King Kong: Skull Island, Telephone, long distance, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Carmen is caught unawares by some provocative photographs of Tom. This time they're new character stills from "High-Rise". She calls him in Australia to get the scoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Equator

“So what you’re saying is you want a plush Angry Bird scooter for your birthday this year.”

“Hey Button.”

“You sound tired, love.”

“It’s fine.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

“I suppose I don’t.”

“Would it make you terribly unhappy if I said I was a little worried?”

“Maybe not terribly unhappy.”

“It wasn’t your usual lovely smile. The good one. The one that reaches your eyes.”

“I know. But John meant well.”

“I know he did.”

“He’s a good guy.”

“For a White Sox fan, sure!”

“You and your Cubs!”

“It’s their year, baby, I can feel it.”

“Isn’t it always their year?”

“Hey!”

“Love you.”

“You better!”

“Button, you okay?”

“Of course I am.”

“You sound a little out of breath.”

“Do I now?”

“Everything alright?”

“Of course.”

“Are you looking at Tumblr again?”

“The recipes don’t clip themselves…”

“...”

“You just rolled your eyes at me, didn’t you?”

“Of course not, darling.”

“Hmph.”

“As you were saying.”

“There are new pictures.”

“Of you? Are they naughty? Could you text them to me?”

“Not of me! You. From _High-Rise_.”

“Oh?”

“You’re naked. On a lounger.”

“Right. Those.”

“Uh-huh.”

“How do they look?”

“You know how you look. Did you actually trim your treasure trail, or was that airbrushing?”

“Shaved it myself.”

“Dear God.”

“I could show you when I get home, darling.”

“...”

“Car?”

“Sorry! I just, uh, fell off the bed.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m… I think I’m okay. My mom got a new bed for her guestroom, it’s higher than what we have at home.”

“How’s your mum?”

“Fine. Still pissed at you.”

“Why is she pissed at me?”

“You’re not, like, a Filipino dermatologist with a three bedroom Colonial across the street from hers who goes to Mass everyday.”

“Oh Button…”

“She’ll get over it.”

“Has she forgiven us for telling her over the phone?”

“No but she said she will on one condition.”

“That being…”

“She gets to throw the engagement party. Here. In Chicago.”

“That’s fine with me. Thought I’m not sure my mum would…”

“Your mother already said it was okay.”

“That was rather fast.”

“Yeah, um, didn’t Diana tell you she came to Chicago with me?”

“WHAT.”

“When I told her me and Mom were going to see _Bel Canto_ at the Lyric Opera, she got so excited my mother invited her along.”

“That’s so nice of your mum.”

“I thought so, too. Until I realized it was a trap.”

“A trap?”

“They’re downstairs plotting in the kitchen. It’s practically midnight but they’re getting up early to take me dress shopping..”

“Have we even set a date?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure they’ll do that for us.”

“Jesus…”

“Jesus can’t help us now.”

“Very funny.”

“Beyoncé, maybe, but not Jesus.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Alright. A little tense. That’s where the _High-Rise_ pics came in handy, so to speak.”

“Meaning?”

“I may have enjoyed them alone in the privacy of my mother’s guest bedroom.”

“Oh Button…”

“Excellent tension release.”

“So I hear.”

“What do you mean, so you hear?”

“I haven’t been feeling inspired in that manner.”

“Oh no! So you haven’t been… you know it’s gonna be a while before we’re together again.”

“True enough. Some visual stimulation might help, love.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“You heard me, madam. A few pictures from the bath should do it.”

“Oh God…”

“Tits just sort of emerging from the water. Without the strategically placed bubbles or rubber ducks, please.”

“Oh my!”

“Actually, what I’d really like is a dressing room shot from your wedding dress shopping.”

“That’s easy enough.”

“Only without the wedding dress…”

“To-om!”

“Just the ring.”

“Baby…”

“Please.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you, Button.”

“I’m a very lucky girl.”

“I’m a very lucky guy.”

“Damn right you are.”

“There was something else that just occurred to me.”

“What was that, baby?”

[“It’s been a year. This weekend.”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/260365)

“Yeah?”

“Yes, love.”

“I knew that. I remembered.”

“Who would have thought…”

“Not me!”

“And now…”

“You’re stuck with me.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Good!”

“Ha!”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too."


End file.
